tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
It's ok! He's a Doctor!
Log Title: It's ok! He's a doctor! Characters: Scalpel, Goth, Deathsaurus' Location: Tarn Medbay Date: September 9th, 2019. TP: Non-TP Category:2019 Category:Logs Summary:'Goth recovers from his wounds, Scalpel repairs, Scalpel and Deathsaurs talk about upgrades, and Deathsaurus and Goth have a chat on the roof '''Posted by: Deathsaurus '''Tarn Medbay Scalpel sits at a terminal, two-claw typing out a report. He hums to himself as he works on his report. In an alcove to his left lies Megatron's body, recovering from the lucky shot with whom Starlock hit him that somehow seems to be eating through his armor. Goth was still laying on the familiar medical bearth, resting as well, but unlike Megatron, he was awake, and just remaining silent.. subdued even, he was definitely still rather depressed, but the visit from Vortex, who /barely/ remembered him had eased that a bit... His optics finally tracked over to their lord, and raised his head. "..Oh lovely.. the little perra is still online." he'd chuff with a vent, clearly familiar with the medics work. "I heard zhat," Scalpel replies without looking up. "Obviously I vas too gentle viz you earlier. I vill remember zhat for next time you wind up under my care." He pauses in his report writing to skitter to the edge of his desk. Making a mighty leap, he lands next to Goth and examines him with his large optics. "I trust you are feeling vell if you are up for making inzults?" Deathsaurus has heard that there was some trouble the night before. Perhaps involving Megatron himself. He enters the repair bay, the large kaiju-former crossing his arms over his chest. He folds his wings around himself. "So. I understand Megatron was taken out by a minibot medic. I came to see this for myself." the Destron commander and governor of Polyhex states. "Of course you did, I wasn't exactly trying to hide it, araña." He'd state dryly, it was obvious, despite the fixes to his voice box, he still retained his new accent, mixing with his Eukrian one... Not exactly dropping the spanish ether. "I wasn't talking about you." He'd state with half-lidded optics. "The damage to our lord over there... It's from that plasma cannon of the Autobot medic, Starlock.. I had quite the displeasure of getting to know the damage in the early years." He'd huff, clearly not phased by the spider bot. "Destabilizes the armor plating of ones... Well, armor, making it crumble, thus the whole damn plate needs replaced." he'd explain, spinning his wrist. His green optics then tracked over to the Kaiju, and quirked a brow. Scalpel turns his large optics to the even larger galactic commander. "Ja," he agrees with Goth. "It is a most unique veapon - although perhaps in some vays similar to your own Living-Metal-Destroying Cannon, Dezsaras. Less powerful in scope, of course, but ve cannot have the armor of our leaders crumbling in response to a 'mini-bot medic', as you've said." Scalpel tap tap taps his metal legs on the Goth's steel medbed in agitation. Deathsaurus speaks in his own odd accent. He has spent most of his time in the outer rim, so has lost a lot of the standard cybertronian accent, however a bit of a Kaonian growl does enter his voice when he talks. He arches his uppermost optic ridge. "Similiar to my own? Perhaps you would like to study my cannon, see if you can match its abilities. YoIt should give the Decepticons an advantage." He says. "Indeed, not really much we found to prevent the crumbling, other then take her out on the field first, as she typically uses it on targets such as Sixshot, or our lord, to expose their more sensitive internals, and allow for her allies to take advantage of such." He'd explain. He'd vent and push himself up off the berth, almost falling again due to that weak leg of his, but a few stretches, and the large bat-former was standing upward probably once more. Scalpel's large optics seem to somehow get even larger in response to Deathsaurus's offer. "I vould love to study such a thing!" Scalpel exclaims, sounding almost servile for a rare time in his life. "Zhat vould surely give us qvite the advantage on ze battlefield!" He turns his bug-eyed expression back to Goth. "Targeting her first on ze frontline cannot be ze only tool in our arsenal! I vill endeavor to create a coating to minimize its effects!" "It would be useful." He'd state, he'd turn away to go and transforme, but.. stopped, remaining in his bat mode... he did not feel comfortable transitioning into his..weakest, most valuable mode with these unknowns in the room, his ears fell back. Instead he'd reach simply into his subspace, and pull out one of his own Spider-drones, looking it over and the toxic-necormantic-green fluid in the clear tank that made up it's abdomen as he tossed it between his hands in thought as he started walking (well, limping) around the medical bay, snarling slightly from pain... He'd glance over to the large Kaiju "...I do believe we've not met.. I'm Goth.." he'd state simply. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Forgive me for not introducing myself." he says, as he reaches under a wing, bringing out a very large rifle, almost as large as he is. He places it on a empty table. "I am Deszaras 3738. Known throughout the Galaxy as Deathsaurus, emperor of the Destrons and ...." he pauses. "Governor of Polyhex. I am in charge of galactic assaults for the empire." He says, staring at Goth's leg a moment. "And who might you be?" he asks, his wings unfolding a bit in curiousity. The rifle itself is huge, and has various wires coming off of it as if meant to hook into something more powerful. Deathsaurus motions to it "And this is my living-matter destryiong cannon. Works a lot like your weapon, only on a larger scale, powered by my own spark." he says. "Not many have been allowed to scan it, however...it is time the Decepticons had access to its power." he says. "Some people also just call me Des. I do not take offense." Scalpel ignores all else as he leaps over to the table to examine Deathsaurus's Living-Metal-Destroying Cannon. He crawls all over it with the excitement of a young protoform on Primusmas morning. "Oh, Interessant! "Interessant!" Scalpel repeats, switching out optic lenses to scans at different depths and frequencies. "Noted, but that would not be proper language on my part." He'd say to Deathsaurus. "...As I said, I am Goth... Sparkling, of Chela." He'd add, as he walked around, getting his legs stretched and working. "I am a Decepticon Scientist first, Intel officer second, and medical officer third, Personal assistant to C.M.O Dustoff... Or, at least I was..." He'd vent, stopping as he activated the drone, and sat it down, letting it skitter about the room. Clearly now back to his gloomy state of being at the mention of his mates name. Deathsaurus considers. "Good to meet you, Goth of Chela." he says, giving a formal bow to the scientist. "Medics are always in short supply so you will find yourself invaluable around here." He hears the name. "Hmm. Perhaps now you could serve Scalpel in a similar position." "Ja, Ja, I could use all ze help I can get," Scalpel mutters distractedly, most of his energy focused on the wondrous weapon to which he's been given access. "Ze energy zhis zhing must take to fire!" he gasps in amazement, glancing back at Deathsaurus. "I'm not sure who else could even vield such a veapon!" Scalpel declares. "Megatron, of course. Maybe Overlord. Still..." He turns his loving gaze back to the Living-Metal-Destroying Cannon." "Hmph.. I do not know." He'd state simply, waving his hand as he watched the drone, careful not to nick anyone with that freakishly elongated claw of his. "I've yet to be briefed, or addressed on what I am supposed to be doing now, due to being... rescued." He'd say, seeming to struggle in remembering words.... He was also well aware that Scalpel was not paying attention. He'd look between the two. "Is there something about you don't mind being destroyed?" He'd ask simply. Deathsaurus chuckles. "No one else can." He says. "It is tied in to my spark signature. Of course, it takes a lot of energy to power it. If you could reformat it to be more energy efficient. Oh then. Then it'd be unstopable. I could never figure out how to lower the power input to run on standard weapon batteries. Thats why I used a constant source like spark energy." he explains. Who knew he had a technical side. Scalpel's massive optics widen again. "Powered by zour own spark! Zhat is madness!" he exclaims, clearly impressed. Without even looking, he side-comments to Goth, "I told zhou to make a report of zour vhereabouts and vhat you vere doink to get zourself into zhis condition. Once you haff done zhis, zhou vill be given new duties vonce zhou are cleared for duty." "...Hrm, Understood, araña." He'd vent, but then looked to them. "What is the date, if I maybe so bold in asking? I was in... a shut down, for some time." He'd question, raising an optic ridge. The spiderdrone skittered it's way to a junk pile.. finding the nearest tossed away fuel line, it inject it's contents into it, and instantly, the drone, with anything touching the fluid would start to quickly disintegrate from the acidic fluid. Deathsaurus pauses. "Earthyear September 9, 2019. Cybertronian year ." he says. "How long has it been for you?" he asks, giving a four opticed studious tare to Goth before answering Scalpel. "Yes. It was once necessary to destroy Star Saber. But now that that's been accomplished..." he pauses. "I suppose it will be necessary defending the fortress I will retrieve." he says. "Speaking of medical. I would like to hire an engineer or two for a project." Scalpel considers Deathsaurus's request. "Sadly, ve are short of engineers at ze moment, but I could talk to Scrapper and see vith vhat ve could come up." He turns his large optics to focus on Deathsaurus. "For vhat kind of project vould zhey been needed?" he asks with professional curiosity. Goth would start doing the equations, and.. Well, his face went pale, and slowly, and slowly he sunk down to his knees. "I've been offline for over 6 mill.." He'd take a slow vent, trying to get a grip on how long he was out, a lot of things starting to mentally catch up to him. "...My lab is gone.. isn't it?" He'd ask himself, looking at the floor as he tried to processes everything, he was well aware these two wouldn't care but, he was having a hard time stowing away his emotions by his normal stoic wall of pomp. Deathsaurus frowns. "I will talk to him about such things but. The Autobots...they have scans of my blueprints. I think I would need to construct a new form. I do not like them knowing my weaknesses." how they got them? Well hes quiet about that. "Ja, ja, ve vill get you a new lab," Scalpel says impatiently and unsympathetically to Goth, ignoring his confusion and pain. "Now, as to zour new form. Zhat may be somezhink vith vhich I could help as vell. I might even haff zome ideas zhat might serve to make improvements to even zhour magnifizent form!" Deathsaurus offers a hand to help steady the bat. "Easy. Thats a lot to take in. Its been a long time." He says. "Older then I am by far." he looks to Scalpel. "Ideas hmm? What do you have in mind?" he asks, honestly curious. A new one!? He didn't want a new one! He wanted his old one with his computer and everything he'd spent /years/ building from stuff he scavenged! his computer that had all his research and datafiles! He wan-- He desperately check his subspace looking for something. He'd find an old, damage holo-photo, good if he took that, it means.. Hah! he'd find it, pulling a tightly sealed bottle of energon, he'd calm down some, pressing it against his forhelm, before stuffing it and the photo away. "...I.. need some place quite.." He'd state to himself quietly, still trying to process everything that had happened, having not realized he had been held up by Deathy. Deathsaurus Release Goth since he seems to be on the move. "well. That will occupy you. Medicine is one of the skills I or my Destrons do not have. Though learning that would take care of that problem wouldnt it." and the reliance he has on the Decepticons for medics and engineers. "Oh! Ja, ja, ja!" Scalpel exclaims. "Let me show you vhat I haff in mind." Has Scalpel already been thinking about this? He leaps over to a console and plugs one of his legs into it. There is a holographic shimmer and a cybernetic dragon appears on-screen. It looks like Deathsaurus, but leaner, deadlier... somehow more IDWy. To Goth he replies distractedly, "I vill scan ze stores to see if zhere is anyzhing left of zour old research that might still be relevant or useful," Scalpel offers coldly. "As for a new lab - zhere are several quiet spots throughout Tarn and Decepticon City. I'm zure zou can find zourself a new home." Deathsaurus nods "Oh I like that. More agile, more deadly. No ones going to call it a chicken..." thats a plus. "So what do you want in exchange?" Goth growls, and glares to Scalpel. "Thats n--" he just lets out a frustrated screech, almost activating his sonar weapon as he starts storming out, stumbling some, but if anyone was going to stop him, they were in for a unfortunate surprise. Fans are heard activating as red light brights from his bio-lights and Goth vanishes in a burst of black-pixels that glow a similar eerie red, they quickly fade, and the bat is gone, he had activated his cloaking device. Deathsaurus blinks. "was it something we said?" he says, wathing Goth go invisible. "A chance to do the vork!" Scalpel exclaims in ecstasy. "A chance to scan zhour prächtige Form! To create one of ze most powerful livink engines of Decepticon destruction in modern times!" Scalpel raises his little forelegs in achievement, which makes him look more like an angry spider than a triumphant scientist, to be honest. Clearly he cares not about Goth storming out. Great relationship Scalpel is establishing with his newest underling to be sure. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Well then. Consider yourself given that option." He says. "I put a lot of faith in you, Scalpel. I expect there will be no...surprises." "Of course not, Deathsaurus! Jou haff proven jour loyalty, and it vill be revarded with even greater levels of powar vith vhich to destroy thine enemies! A ha ha ha ha!" the creepy little spiderbot laughs. Deathsaurus considers. "Yes, of course." But who are those enemies now? With Star saber out of the picture hes not entirely sure. "Ausgezeichnet! Ausgezeichnet!" Scalpel exclaims. He leaps directly onto Deathsaurus, crawling rapidly all over his body in a not-at-all creepy way. He continually swaps out optical lenses, examining every part of Deathsaurus and leaving no part untouched! (It's OK. He's a doctor.) Scalpel chuckles. "If ze Autobots try to use vhat zhey may haff learned from zhere scans of you, zhey vill be fatally zuprised at vhat zurprised ve haff in store for them, ja?" he laughs. Hoping back into the console, he crawls around and then stabs one leg back into a socket, uploading the data from his scans. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Indeed. I am glad we understand each other. Where did...where did Goth go off to?" Scalpel looks around with his massive optics. "Hmm... maybe to write his report?" he says severely. Deathsaurus hmms "Perhaps. Just wondering. Keep an optic on him. Everything must be new to him and hes likely to ...I dont know. What do people do when they come out of stasis that long? Flip out or something." Scalpel hms, touching together his creepy forelegs in thought. "Zhat is an Ausgezeichnet point," he allows. "Perhaps I should have been paying more attention to die Fledermaus." Deathsaurus hmms. "Perhaps. Well hopefully he shows up soon and nothing is on fire." Scalpel sighs. "Very vell. I vill go and look for him." Setting his station to use his new scans of Deathsarus to render an updated rebuild scheme for him, Scalpel hops down and skitters off to look for Goth. Deathsaurus nods "Suppose I should go out and look for him." he says, heading out to look for the bat. Deathsaurus heads outside to look for the newcommer. He looks around a bit. "Hrm. If he's stealthed, theres nothign we can do." he does look up to the sky a moment, as if thinking "If I were a bat out of time where would I go?" Deathsaurus tilts his head as he sees Goth up there. He spreads his wings and flies silently to the roof, moving to sit nearby. He wraps those wings around himsel,f watching Goth curiously. "Forgive me. I wanted to make sure oyou were allright. This world has to be a big change for you." Goth doesn't react, he'd heard the larger wings coming the moment they first started moving... He doesn't look back though. "...It is indeed.. Nothing is were I recall. Kaon, was were the medical bay was, but this is.. Tarn." He'd state, looking around. "..I am not foolish to go and get myself last once more though." He'd vent in irritation. "...So staying in place is best until my symptoms have completely recovered.." Deathsaurus nods "Suppose I should go out and look for him." he says, heading out to look for the bat. Deathsaurus heads outside to look for the newcommer. He looks around a bit. "Hrm. If he's stealthed, theres nothign we can do." he does look up to the sky a moment, as if thinking "If I were a bat out of time where would I go?" Goth was sat up top of the building, his wings wrapped around him as he looked out over Cybertron... recognizing /nothing/. Sadly, He knew if he flew off he'd end up lost again.. But He wanted nothing more then to be alone though, especially with his mate gone... Though given Vortex at the moment was the one around that, somewhat, remembered him, he let his cloaking device down, thinking no one would come looking for him. Deathsaurus tilts his head as he sees Goth up there. He spreads his wings and flies silently to the roof, moving to sit nearby. He wraps those wings around himsel,f watching Goth curiously. "Forgive me. I wanted to make sure you were allright. This world has to be a big change for you." Goth doesn't react, he'd heard the larger wings coming the moment they first started moving... He doesn't look back though. "...It is indeed.. Nothing is were I recall. Kaon, was were the medical bay was, but this is.. Tarn." He'd state, looking around. "..I am not foolish to go and get myself last once more though." He'd vent in irritation. "...So staying in place is best until my symptoms have completely recovered.." Deathsaurus nods "It looks different now. Im sure Trypticon nearby is a new face to you." he doesnt know how old Trypticon is or if Goth is familiar with it. "Kaon is still there if you'd like to see it but Tarn is where we currently hold battle operations. Megatron has been known to give speeches from Kokular, like its the old days I suppose." he nods "How are you healing?" "..no he was.. once parked In Kaon as well... Not far, but he was there." He'd vent. "...Tsk.. I am sore, as the spider seems to care not for damping one's pain sensors... Not as /crude/ as Buzzsaw.. but the premise is there... I shall live though." He'd gruse, before looking back out. He'd optic over Deathy though and hem. "Do not appear to be of Eurkrisan make....But are larger the most beastformers I meet, and smell of a youth..." He'd frown, trying to hide the fact black ichor had been leaking from his optics again. "...Why, do you worry?" Deathsaurus nods "A lot of medics around here care little for pain receptors. Deepticons work differently then Destrons do in the outer realm, my apologies you had to deal with one of the more brutal aspects of that." he says. The four opticed mech considers. "No. I am not Eukrisan. I have heard the word is magnificant though. I didn't start off this way or in this form. I was a standard sized jet at one point. Not quite a seeker, just an average warbuild." Well that explains the numbers in his name. Its not really a name but a serial number designation, like a lot of people designed for single use on a field. Deathsaurus explains. "I am no stranger to additional upgrades and partial rebuild.s Though my request for a full rebuild would be new to me." he holds out a taloned hand towards Goth's face. "Hold still. You are bleeding." a general who cares for his troops? Weird. "...It is.. not the first I've heard of changing their build, to a beast former though? I've only known one such that thought of the idea." He'd muse, keeping a straight face as he was touched, his fur standing up in response, he'd only been used to Dustoff or Vortex crossing his boundaries, this was.. Well it wasn't as bad as Scalpel. He did not want to admit though, that the ichor was not from an injury, but just how his systems and frame emulated tears, something he suspected to match the plack glass of his optics. "....It is strange how much that... Terra, looked as similar, given the animals and plant life were different but.. similar." Deathsaurus pauses. "People always think of us as lesser don't they." He considers. "Beastformers, warbuilds. We are throwaways to the empire at times. I am out to prove otherwise. That not only are we equals but sometimes the best soldiers the empire can have. We don't have to be seekers to get the job done." he smiles. "But Im sure you know that." he looks ast the ichor. "What sort of fluid is this?" He says, staring at it. "Its not energon is it?" he nods. "Yes. I have never been to Earth before, this...Terra." he says. "I hear it is much like a world I contested with Star Saber over in the outer rim. The world was called Victory oddly enough. The inhabitants are very similar. Its amazing how many organic humanoids are out there." "It does not surprise me.. I saw many in my time lost for vorns in space, before reaching this planet over 11 million years ago.." He'd vent, and remain quiet about the ichor for a moment. "It is... an Oil substance.." He'd say carefully choosing his words. "Indeed I do... I was..Vastly, overlooked for many years.. Busting my aft to show I was not only capable, but far more skilled than I was given credit for.." He'd snarl. "Even when I was not properly trained in the arts of war, given my exiled status from a none-waring planet." He'd vent. That anger soon burns itself out as his ears droop. "...It is no matter now, unless I can find my compañero status..." Deathsaurus takes his finger and looks at hte substance on it. He gives it a sniff. "What sort of substance?" He asks, not letting Goth off that easy." Deathsaurus nods. "My Destrons admire beasts, and their abilities. My most elite, the Animaforce. They have Animal totems for a reason. There is much a beastformer can do that a stadard Cybertronian cannot. Just because the Decepticons do not see it odesnt mean half the galaxy doesn't." He says. "You find yourself among a brother. Who will always consider you an equal." what sort of commander /is/ this. Calling a troop he just met brother. Goth grunts and looks away shamefully. "...One that simulates the function of...lágrimas" He'd say shamefully, because a decepticon, crying? Who's ever heard of /that!/ was likely enough to cause those statements to be revoked. "Solo quiero mi amor de vuelta... Solo quiero recuperar mi Conjux, ya perdí uno." He'd state in low tone to himself. Deathsaurus doesn't understand the language, but hears the word conjunx. "Do not be ashamed of emotions. Of grief. The strongest of warriors feel it, especially when.." he winces. "Oh. Your Conjux. I....forgive me. I did not mean to intrude on your grief. I am sorry. So sorry for your loss." he says, speaking in the tones of someone who has lived and lost as well. He might be young but hes had a lot happen in his short life. "Was it on the battlefield?" And that, was the point, Goth had not wanted him to know what he'd been mumbling, but he had on the /one word/ that most Cybertronians knew, and flinched, that black ichor flowing once more, this time the flow unstopped. "I...I do not know.. I cannot find him.. I cannot find /anything/ regarding his status, I..." He fears the worst has happened in his time in stasis, given the passage of time, and luck had never been on his side. "We were in every way.. but official rite... My second.." He goes silent and mumbles again to himself. "De qué sirve vivir si está muerto?..." Deathsaurus knows Goth's pain too well. If only he knew. "Goth..." he says softly. "My own empress. my own Conjunx and child and force are trapped on another side of a black hole, possibly dead. If anyone understands it is me. If your conjunx is out there, we will find him. If he is dead.." He pauses. "We will avenge him." "Mis amigos que me cuidaron son esclavos y no me recuerdan..." He'd bring one if his claws up over his face, it was clear his mentality was starting to shatter from the weight of what reality he was now living in, before starting to break into a laugh through his sobs that grew louder, and louder, some of the weaker glass starting to crack from the sonic frequencies he could reach. He'd Calm though, something catching his attention from Deathsaurus's words. "Child..?" Deathsaurus nods "Yes. A sparkling. Though adopted and organic." /weird/. "Laugh if you want but we have one. Had one." He says. "He was about ten Earth years give or take when it happened." He says. He frowns at Goth as he cracks. "Okay. So you might not have the people you had in the past. Maybe you can build a new team. A new group of people. Maybe wehre love guided you before. Vengance can guide you now." Oh yeah thats GOOD advice. But its what kept him sane isnt it? "Hmph... I am not one to judge.." He'd say simply, looking out, some composure regained as he looked out over the rooftops..His mind reminding him of how oh so easy it would be to just simply let himself fall there. "...Vengeance only works when you know who is to blame.." He'd say, speaking from experience. "...You are strange, for a Decepticon.. Then again.. I was the same." Deathsaurus pauses. "That is because I have been a Decepticon for a month. I left for five thousand years." he says like thats a long time. "I have only recently rejoined. I still consider myself what I always have been. A Destron. I lead differently than Megatron does." He says. "What changed you?" "... I did not wish to harm back then... but the murders of my first conjux.. and three team mates.. I disemboweled their killers one by one, and subjected them to the same pain they'd put me through.. But I was caught.. and exiled from my home..." He'd frown. "..Vorns passed.. I ended up here....I had nowhere else to go, and fell in line with our lord.. were I then met my amor, after I'd been uncermoncaly set on fire by Prowl." He'd state tartly. Deathsaurus nods "No one is forged wanting to murder. That is someting our sparks learn over time." He says. "Two lost Conjux. You have lost so much." He shakes his head. "Oh Prowl and his fire. I have heard the legends." "Does not help I'm considered cursed." He'd vent. "...Most have heard the tales of the bat that could not go a battle without being set on fire." He'd state tartly. He would go quite though, looking down the buildings, resting his snout against his arm, trying to rest his optics. Deathsaurus pauses. "Cursed? How so?" He chuckles. "Oh those sort of curses can be broken easy. Just have to make you fireproof." "... Dustoff tried, my armor is actually modified form a sample of Blast Off's heat shielding." he'd explain with a vent. "...No I am.. cursed, in my luck is always poor, I will miss targets such as /sky lynx/ with frequency, I was smacked with Blast off's stun whip, mid air once!" He'd get progressively more frustrated as he listed off the instances. "My energon siphoning system came disconnected in one battle and I could not drain my enemies of their fuel." Deathsaurus nods "Maybe now that you are here we can look at you with more modern tech. Fix that curse." he offers. "I'd rather if mine were not as frequent, and allowed me breathing space." He'd huff, and keep looking out. "...I will.. need a place to stay until I can figure where to place a new lab.. as I did not have a room during the times." His optics settle into a half-lidded position. "Fairly I think they would of long removed my room if I /did/ have one by now." Deathsaurus offers "Well in the meantime, you are invited to use one of the rooms at Darkmount if you are in Polyhex. I am sure Megatron has barracks here in Tarn." he doesn't sleep in Tarn, ever. So he wouldn't know. Goth frowns in thought. "...I wish not to be near that..Araña.. Strange even for an insceticon." He'd say. "And not kind to my systems." He'd vent, and stand up, giving a polite bow. Deathsaurus nods "Ahh, Scalpel. He does seem weird doesnt he? Would you want to come back to Polyhex with me? Its not as quiet there, with all the construction, but it might be a bit safer. If you find Destrons safe that is." he chuckles. "It is fine, I was once.. Something, akin to a friend with Scrapper." He'd huff. "...Indeed, it is like Buzzsaw but not as murderous." He'd nod, standing up and thinking a moment, looking to his wings, he'd not used them in sometime. He'd stretch them out, letting the energon flow through the blades once more, setting them a bright red glow. He'd move to the ledge, his mind drifting back.. He'd leap off and get himself into the air, flapping his wings once more as he waited for this Destron to lead. Deathsaurus arches his top brow ridge. "Scrapper eh?" he stretches his own wings, moving to Goth's side. "Allright then let us depart." Polyhex Deathsaurus walks Goth into Polyhex itself. The city is under a constant state of being rebuilt. Citizens have power again, but it looks like its beenhit hard by the war over the years. Citizens, yes. Unaligned citizens have started moving in but everyone seems to have a job and is assigned to it, helping with the rebuilding. Here and there there are some alien and more elite looking Decepticons wearing an odd stylized symbol, very similar to the Decepticon one but slightly different. That of the 'Destrons'." Deathsaurus looks around "So this is my city. If you want, you can pick out a villa here. However, know that Darkmount is also available to you." he motions to the large, ancient fortress Darkmount was once an ancient fortress on Cybertron, the capitol of Decepticon-controlled Polyhex. It was built long ago around the caldera of a great magma plume welling up from the center of Cybertron. For a period of time during the Great War it was the seat of power for Lord Straxus, who fed dissenters to the smelting pool, a cauldron of magma which sat menacingly in Darkmount's shadow. The smelting pool empties through ducts into a canyon, which Darkmount overlooks. Now, however, Darkmount has been reformed into a dark, twisting spire, piercing Cybertron's black sky like an alien needle. The state it overlooks is shadowy and empty, its denizens swept up in the reformation of Polyhex and destroyed. Few Decepticons remain in the city, and those that do guard a ghost town. Darkmount and Polyhex surrounding it look like almost nothing else on Cybertron, and resembled more a tower ripped from Unicron himself. Goth looks.. a bit surprised, at how Polyhex has changed, Darkmount.. /THAT/ wasn't there before, he just blinks, looking lost for words, and points to Darkmount. "That... That used to be a crystal garden." He'd cough, and shake his helm, ears flopping about, before he clears his voice box. "Dioses y yo pensamos que estaba oscuro..." He'd say before taking another vent. "Right.. I am.. not used to normal lodging.. Typically has always been build in some sort of cavern.." he'd rub at his neck. Deathsaurus blinks "A whatnow? Like in Harmonex? I havent seen the crystals but I heard of them." he says. "I'd love to take you around sometime. You could tell me what you saw before and what has changed. Im sure the whole planet's different. Is it a good change?" he says. "Shockwave reigned here until recently." he says. "So its more his astetic then mine. I have been governor for about a month now." "Shockwave.. That explains.. So much." He'd groan. "It was ah.. Art piece.... sort of crystal garden, was broken when I came to this planet but.. Well, could still make out some of the structures." He'd cringe. "....My opinion of ah.. Shockwave is rather poor.. Wouldn't hesitate to offline me if I proved to much of a drain on resources." He'd explain with a sneer. "Often had to keep my mouth shut about some of his things I had to tinker with to salvage stuff from." Deathsaurus pauses. "He was the first commander I served under." he pulls his wings tight. "There were experiments early on." well. He doesnt show fear in his face. But his wings do get tighter. "Then I take you understand as someone serving under him as a scensice officer, as to why I'd have a healthy fear of him." He'd cringe. "quite glad I was transferred to work under soundwave intel gathering." he'd vent. Deathsaurus nods "I dont find myself comfortable around him either. Soundwave I havent had the pleasure of serving under." he says. "Megatron seems to be fond of him." he shrugs. "Soundwave is... interesting, he has always been kind to use beastformers.." He'd nod as he walked and looked around. "Though... I suspect things must of.. changed from one reason or another." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Changed? Does he treat you differently now?" he asks. "No, i've yet to see him proper since returning, however I suspect given my time in stasis, Deathsaurus nods "Possibly. Who knows you might still have an ally. Its good to have those in high command." he says. "Well. I dont know about you but recharge berth is calling. Lets go to the castle." category:Logs